Untitled
by PerfectlyGoodHeart
Summary: This is the story of a young girl, Abbigail Forrest and her journey to finding herself after a tragic relationship. Has Nash really helped her? Has Abbigail really recovered from her past or will it continue to haunt her? Please read and review!


_Sept.12_

_ I met him there, at my grandparents' ranch, in the beautiful plains of oaklahoma. He helped me find myself again. I never thought I would be able to feel this way again. But he showed me what it really meant to smile and laugh again. He showed me how to be loved. I fell in love with him..._

As each day passd i wrote a new entry in my journal about my time with Nash in Oaklahoma. Nash Kaine was the young farm boy that recently started woring on my grandparents' ranch. I had met him when I first arrived.

My parents shipped me off to my grandparent's house for the summer to help me recover from my previous relationship. Let's just say, the last boy I had dated left me with bruises. Some visible and some not. I thought I had really known this boy, considering we grew up together. Of course that's what made it so easy for him to break me down and kill every part of myself I had. Eventually I was only his girlfriend and nobody else. Not even myself. After the breakup was when I met Nash.

For months I had been trying to figure out who I was again. When I met Nash he immedieatly ignited that little spark inside me. He helped me find myself again. It was refreshing.

When I left my grandparents house about 6 weeks ago, Nash and I had agreed to write to eachother. We both felt like letters were more sentimental than just texting all the time. I was patiently waiting in my dorm room for Ariel, my roomate, to return from the mailroom. I was hoping for Nash's next letter today.

"Abbigail, there's a letter here for you!" Ariel said as she walked in waving a deep purple envelope in the air. "Is it from Nash?" vAriel simply winked. Of course she already knew. Ariel had been the "lucky" girl who got to listen to me bable on about Nash for the past 6 weeks.

Sure enough, as soon as I wrestled Ariel for that deep purple envelope, the return adress read Kaine. The envelope even smelled like him. He must've sprayed his cologne on it. He knows his cologne makes me melt. I quickly ripped it open and began reading.

_Abbigail Mary Elen Forrest, Sept.7__th_

_ It's been exactly 6 weeks today since i've seen you. University of Georgis is great! I love being able to play for "them dawgs!" as your grandpa would say. I hope they are doing well._

_ Each day passes and I miss you more and more. I can't wait until you com to my first home game next week. Just know that there isn't a day that goes by that you're not on my mind, that I don't miss you. I know that I wanted to wait to see you to tell you this but I can't wait a week longer. I want you to know how much I care about you. It only took me a few dates to know but I wasn't ready to say it and I didn't want to freak you out. I'm still afraid it's going to scare you away but I can't hold it in any longer. Abbigail, youneed to know that I am so deeply in love with you to the point that it hurts. In a good way of course! I can't wait for the day you get this letter and I will be patiently awaiting your reply._

_Love Forever,_

_Nash Kaine_

I had been waiting for quite some time fro Nash to finally tell me he loved me. I was exstatic. I got my phone out and called him. I had to hear his voice say it.

I sat on the phone and listened to it ring over and over again.

"You've reached the cell phone of Nash Kaine. Sorry I couldn't answer your call. I'm probably at football practice. Oh, if this is Abbigail, I love you! Thanks, leave a message!" I wated for the beep.

'Beep!'

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you so much Nash Blake Kaine! Call me back. Love Abbigail"

I was surprised I could even speak because I was so excited.

Ariel walked back into the room after her shower. "So, what'd the letter say?!"

Ariel and I sat up and talked about Nash's letter for hours. At least until my phone began to vibrate. I turned it over and waited for the name to pop up.

"I love you too!" I yelled into the phone when I picked it up.

"I love you too Abbigail. I'm glad you got your letter. I've been a nervous wreck the last five days. I'm so glad!" Nash spoke into the phone.

I could tell Nash was slightly crying but I was too! I just could wait to see him again.

"I'll see you soon then?" I choked out knowing that we needed to get some sleep.

"I will see you soon. I will get to hold you, hold your hand, kiss you, run my fingers through your hair. I will get to do all those things in less than a week for the first time in 6 weeks. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Now get some rest. You've got class bright and early. Good night Abbigail. I love you."

"Good night Nash. And I love you too."

I heard a click on his end and I dropped the phone from my ear.

"You really miss him don't you?" Ariel looked at me.

I just simply nodded as a small tear streamed down my face and I plopped flat on my back on my bed. "More than words can even explain."

I plugged my phone in quickly and curled up under my sheets. "Good night Ariel."

"Good night Abbigail. Only 24 more hours and you can see him. He doesn't even know he will see you that soon."

"I know" I whispered as I drifted into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
